The Nine Tailed Fairy
by SuperSaiyanProtector
Summary: A year after the fourth ninja war, the world is at peace, and on one peaceful day, a disaster appeared. An unknown force attacked Konoha with unknown intent, what do they possibly hope to gain in this invasion? Very Strong Naruto, Harem, Rating may change to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nine Tailed Fairy**

 **Prologues:**

It was a year after the Fourth Ninja World war, the world is at peace. Naruto had become a Jounin at 17 years old. Mastering the power of the Nine Tailed Demon fox or known as Kurama, and having some of the other Eight Tailed beasts Chakra, Naruto had grown to be one of the most powerful Ninja in his world, only rivaled by Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, is there any mission available today?" Naruto asked as he entered the Hokage office, "It's been months since i have any mission."

"Oh hey Naruto, Sorry, there is no mission today, most of it has already been taken by our new ninjas." Kakashi replied while signing some paperwork.

"Oh well." Naruto pouted in dissapointment. "I guess I should go home then." Naruto said as he turned around

"See ya Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said as he walked to the door

"Naruto-sama!" a chuunin shouted before his voice dropped.

"What the-" Naruto shouted while dodging a kunai. "There is an explosive tags tied to the kunai! Watch out Naruto!" shouted Kakashi while jumping outside through the window

"Ugh!" Seeing there is no time to get out of the way, Naruto grunted as he summoned Kurama's chakra cloak to protect him.

Suddenly, several people with strange masks appeared, Circling Naruto. As Naruto prepared to take them down, he noticed a bright light from the supposed explosive tag.

" **Universe Two**!" The mysterious people shouted together while forming an unknown hand seal.

A blinding light surrounded The Hokage Office, as well as Naruto who were inside it.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted in concern for his student. "All ANBU assemble! Arrest those people with strange masks no matter what it cost!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." With that, the Anbu's moved to circle the Hokage Office.

The ANBU surrounded the Hokage's office from all sides, preparing to move to attack and arrest those mysterious people, before suddenly, another mysterious figure appeared.

"The bijuu is now within our grasp." Said that person.

With the appearance of this new person, the anbu moved to strike this mysterious person. At least that was their plan before this person completely surrounded by bright light.

" **UNIVERSE TWO**!" The person shouted and gone from the Anbu's sight. Leaving no traces of his presence at all.

...

Hello guys! This is Super saiyan protector! Anyway, this is my first story, so I'm sorry if there's some grammar mistakes, English isn't my first languange, even though I consider my English is quite good, but I don't think i could do a perfect story on my first try...

Oh well, This is My First story, so critics are very much welcome, but i will ignore flames, so do your worst.

By the way, can anyone guess what kind of magic that inspire me to use the name 'Universe Two'?

Read and Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nine Tailed Fairy**

Chapter 1: Arrival in the new dimension

...

"Ugh..." Naruto grunted as he opened his eyes, slowly drifting away from unconciousness. All of his body is aching, he can't even move a single muscle.

"Damn, where am I?" Naruto said as he struggled to get up from his position. Fighting the pain of his muscles, he can feel the wound already started healing due to the Bijuus influence.

"Now what should i do?" Naruto looked around only to find out he is in the middle of a forest. The sky is already night, Naruto decided to get some rest before moving to a nearest town, at least that was his plan.

A sound of explosion suddenly heard, deciding to check out the explosion, he jumped to a nearest tree and started to meditate to enter Sage Mode.

"Hmm I can feel a foreign energy in the air, but this place is amazing-ttebayo! I can feel so much natural energy." Naruto exclaimed as he pull the natural energy, but ignore the foreign energy. "Whoa!" Naruto gasped as he opened his eyes, showing a toad eyes with red marking around the eyes.

"There is so much natural energy in this place, I can't believe i managed to enter sage mode in ten second." Naruto exclaimed as he try to feel the explosion.

"Over there!" Naruto jumped from the tree to another and hopped from trees to trees like a ninja of his world would.

"Now die Fairy flies!" A mad looking person with a fire fist shouted while preparing to land a killing blow on a blonde girl.

" **Flame God's Explosive Flame!"** he launched a wave of black fire to the injured blonde girl.

The Blonde girl closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact againts the black flame. While trying to surpress her fear.

" **Water Style: Water Wall!"** A boy's voice echoed through the entire battlefield, before a wave of water rush to intercept the black flames. Barely putting them off, while all the water had boiled, creating a steam wall between them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nine Tailed Fairy

Chapter 3

" **Water Style: Water Wall!"** A boy's voice echoed through the entire battlefield, before a wave of water rush to intercept the black flames. Barely putting them off, while all the water had boiled, creating a steam wall between them.

"Whoa, he completely vaporized my water!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as only the most powerful of flames can completely vaporize the amount of water he created.

"Who the hell are you blondie? Do not interfere with Grimoire's heart bussiness!" the mad looking God slayer shouted in anger to the Uzumaki Hero.

"Well, i can't help but interfere with whatever bussiness you have since it include an helpless and beautiful girl mad guy" Naruto answered without a care.

"Heh, I will Kill you too then! **Flame God's Bellow!** " Zancrow shouted while breathing a large amount of black fire to the blonde girl and boy.

" **Wind Style: Wind Wave!** " Naruto shouted while forming a single handsign to throw the black flames back to the owner. Surprising the mad looking guy, just before the flame impact the God slayer, it suddenly disperses.

"What the hell are you doing, Ultear?" The Mad man Glare at a busty girl about his age.

"Is that your way of saying thanks, Zancrow?" Answered the busty girl without even looking at her teamate.

The now identified Zancrow's Glare intensified, even Naruto can easily tell that Zancrow is now angry.

"Let's get out of here Zancrow, we have no hope of winning." Said Ultear, surprising Zancrow greatly.

"What the heck woman? This blonde girl is already helpless and That blonde guy will become like her in a few minutes!" Zancrow angrily replied

Seeing his opponents are distracted, Naruto decided to not drawing more attention and escape. "Let's get out of here, umm-"

"Lucy, My name is Lucy Heartfillia, thanks for helping me" Lucy answered immediately. "And yeah let's get out of here, they are dangerous." continued Lucy.

"Well, I can probable defeat them here, but i don't want any attention, so yeah let's go!" Naruto said as he lift Lucy Bridal's style, and started hopping from tree to tree.

"Well they escaped! Damn! It's because of you Ultear!" Zancrow roared angrily.

"If we fight that blonde person now, we would be destroyed. Now let's get back, i thought you want to face Salamander aren't you?" suggested Ultear before taking off

"LUCY~!" a pink haired boy suddenly appeared in front of Zancrow.

"Heh! I am so lucky! I get to face this bastard Salamander!" Zancrow exclaimed while cackling madly

"Eh? Are you the one who kidnap Lucy!?" roared the pink haired boy.

"Kidnap? No, I don't do such things, I burned her alive!" Zancrow continued to provoke the now angered pink haired boy.

"DAMN YOU! I AM GONNA ROAST YOU ALIVE! **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** " Natsu breathed a flame!

"Haha! My plan worked perfectly!" exclaimed the God slayer, receiving the full brunt of Salamander's attack

Suddenly, the roar shrunk in size, and zancrow appeared without any scratches, more powerful than before as he eat the dragon slayer's flame.

"What? He can eat my flame?" Natsu gasped as he prepared to attack with full force

"Now, don't be hasty, let me return your fire, **Flame God's BELLOW!** " Zancrow roared a large amount of black flame to Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nine Tailed Fairy

Chapter 4

"What? He can eat my flame?" Natsu gasped as he prepared to attack with full force

"Now, don't be hasty, let me return your fire, **Flame God's BELLOW!** " Zancrow roared a large amount of black flame to Natsu.

"Black Flames!?" Natsu gasped as he tried to hold his ground from the full brunt of the god slayer's attack, only to get thrown through the forest. "Damn!" Natsu shouted.

"Well now, i think it's time to burn all those fairies alive, and that blonde bastard that dare to interrupt my fun." Zancrow grinned madly.

"Zancrow! Return to base right now! We must start invading fairy tail right now." A voice spoke through his head.

"Ahhh Damn! I want to kill these fairies first, but since it's master's order..." Zancrow thought deeply.

"Oh well, I can just kill them all when we invade the fairies flies." Zancrow muttered before he get out from the battlefield.

 **At Grimoire Hearts' battleship**

...

"Get ready everyone, we will invade Tenrou Island soon." A mysterious voice said from the dark corner of the room.

Five figures appeared in front of the mysterious voice source. Hatred and bloodlust can be smelled inside the room. And finally, one more guy appeared beside the leader.

"Ahh! I'm late, sorry master Hades, I was dealing with a puny lizard on my way here." Zancrow appeared from a room.

"It's okay Zancrow." The leader responded shortly. "We will begin our march to Tenrou island!" He commanded. "Now Go!"

The six figure got out from that room, leaving only Hades and a mysterious man behind. "Now Bluenote, I want you to stay here first, if things get out of hands, you will immediately go down and deal with it yourself. Understood?"

The now identified Bluenote answered. "Yes, Master."

 **At Tenrou island**

...

"Damn, master is down, what should we do? At this rate we are going to get beaten by Grimoire hearts!" A frustated Gray exclaimed.

"We have to call for reinforcement from the guild." A busty white haired girl said. "We need help to fight off these guys, we are already worn out from the test after all." She continued.

Another busty girl, wearing only bikini top answered. "But how can we call them? We can't even find a single person beside the four of us.".

A silence overtook the place, none of them had an idea on to how to solve this problem. Before a loud crash heard behind those three. "Ouch! That hurts!" Natsu appeared, a little bit bloody and beaten.

"Holy crap flame brain! Where the hell are you? A dark guild are attacking ours!" Gray Questioned angrily.

"I know ice princess! I fought with one of them, They are strong." Natsu answered "His magic is even more powerful than mine, He used God Slaying magic." He continued.

"Damn what should we do? We can't find lucy either!" Gray shouted in his frustation.

"Who shouted my name? I'm here!" Lucy shouted back while being carried by a blonde with spiky hair and whiskers mark.

"Oh Lucy! You are safe, Thank goodness!" Mira shouted as she hugged lucy.

"Yes, thanks to him," Lucy motioned at Naruto, who waved to everyone there. "He saved me from a dark guild member that use a fire God Slaying magic." Lucy stated.

"Woah, you managed to escape that Zancrow guy? I'm impressed man." Natsu said to Naruto.

"Well, he isn't that smart, it's pretty easy to outsmart him. By the way, the name is Naruto." Naruto introduced.

Mirajane called to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, my name is Mirajane, thanks for helping Lu-chan." She declared.

"And my name is Cana, good to meet you. And you are such a cutie." Cana teased. Which made Naruto blushed.

"The name is Natsu, I am a Fire Dragon Slayer!" he exclaimed.

"My name is Gray, and you need to get outta here. It's really dangerous, a dark guild would not show any mercy if they saw you Naruto." Gray advised.

Naruto nodded, before asking Gray. "Where Am I? What is this place? Why did those guys attack you?".

Mirajane answered for Gray, "This, Naruto, is a sacred place for our guild. The Tenrou island."

Getting more confused, Naruto decided to ask again, "Guild? What the heck is that?"

"You don't know what a guild is!?" Shouted Cana, "Are you even from this world?" She joked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I-," Naruto answered before he was intterupted. A large amount of black fire are flying towards them at an alarming rate.

"DIE MAGGOTS!" Zancrow shouted while continuing to fire large amount of fire to the team.

Gray, seeing there is no time to dodge this attack, create a large ice wall. "ICE MAKE: ICE WALLS!"

The fire collided with the ice wall, completely melted it off, and continued toward the group.

'Isobu! I need some of your chakra!' Naruto said to the three tailed tailed beast. 'Take as many as you want, Naruto.' Isobu answered.

"Yosh!" Naruto grinned. He jumped in front of Gray while making a shadow clone. "Naruto, what are you doing! You are-" Mirajane shouted in panic as the flame begin to close the distance, the group even feel the heat of the flames, excluding Natsu who doesn't seem to be sweating from the heat.

Naruto Formed a single handseal, and shouted, "Water Style! Whirpool Torrent!". And the clone begin to create a sphere of energy on his other hand.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Cana shouted in worry for their new comrades, before Naruto do what none of them ever think, he combined the two technique on his hands.

"Typhoon Water Vortex Technique!" Naruto shouted as a large strom made of tornado and water completely negate the incoming black fire. Saving all of them.

The now angered Naruto glared daggers at Zancrow, who glared back at him.

"Watch it trash! You don't know who you are messing with!" Zancrow boasted as he prepare to strike once more.

"I hate it when people try to harm my friends. Even if they are my new ones!" Naruto shouted.

" **I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!** " Naruto shouted.

Aaaaand cut! Hehe, sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but as you guys requested, i will try to post longer chapters from now on, but i think it's going to take at least a week to update with this kind of length.

I mean, this is my first fic, I am a complete beginner! But please don't go easy on me, keep reviewing, even though i don't have enough time to answer it, I will keep reading them. All of your reviews are welcome guys!

Thanks for following and favouriting,(I wonter if that is a word) this story!


End file.
